


a little liquor on my lips

by storhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storhan/pseuds/storhan
Summary: “You’re drunk,” Niall says by way of an explanation.“No, I’m Harry.” He giggles.Or, Harry has a bit too much to drink at his birthday party.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	a little liquor on my lips

Niall raises his beer bottle into the air in sync with everyone else as they finish singing the last line of  _ Happy Birthday _ to Harry. There’s a pink hue to his cheeks that Niall knows is partly from all the attention focused on him, but mostly from all the alcohol he’s consumed. Niall can’t help but place a quick kiss to his cheek, if only to see them grow redder, and Harry visibly settles next to him.

“Havin’ fun?” Niall asks, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Harry’s face.

“So much,” Harry says, leaning in to Niall’s touch. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Niall says. “Anything for you.”

Harry just smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek in return before announcing he’s going to the kitchen to grab another drink. “Want anything, babe?”

“No thanks. At least one of us has to stay somewhat sober,” Niall says. He’s on his second and final beer, opting to hold back on drinking for the night so Harry wouldn’t have to.

“Why?” Harry asks, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

“Because someone has to carry you to bed later,” Niall replies. Harry waggles his eyebrows suggestively in response. Niall laughs, lightly patting Harry’s cheek. “Let’s just wait and see if you feel the same way in a couple of hours,” he says without any real promise behind his voice, because he knows the second Harry’s head hits the pillow he’ll be out like a light.

Harry just winks at him before sauntering off into the kitchen, which gives Niall the opportunity to chat to Liam and Louis and catch up on everything that’s been happening in their lives since the last time they saw each other. Niall’s not surprised when that mostly consists of Liam and Louis showing him pictures of their growing boys.  _ Such dads, _ Niall thinks, but he appreciates that they take pride in their children and are enjoying fatherhood.

Eventually the conversation veers back to Niall, and by extension, Harry, which prompts Louis to ask, “Where is the birthday boy anyway?”

Niall looks over his shoulder and around the rest of the room for any sight of him, but he comes up empty. “I don’t know. He ran off to the kitchen a while ago, I should probably go check on him and make sure he hasn’t hurt himself,” Niall says, chuckling and sharing a knowing look with Liam and Louis.

Niall walks into the kitchen to find Harry sitting in one of the chairs, legs splayed out in front of him and arms hanging limply at his side, chest rising and falling slowly, but somehow Niall doesn’t think he’s asleep. “Harry?” Niall says gently and Harry makes a noise in his throat to let Niall know he heard him, but doesn’t give any indication that he’s going to move. “What are you doing?”

“Imagining what it would feel like to float on top of a cloud,” Harry says, but Niall knows it’s the alcohol talking.

He knew Harry was well on his way to tipsy, but somehow he’s gotten even more drunk within the last five minutes. That’s when Niall sees the three empty shot glasses on the table next to Harry. He’ll definitely be feeling those tomorrow morning. “Alright, I’m cutting you off for the rest of the night.”

“No,” Harry whines in protest as Niall lifts him out of the chair. Harry stumbles over his own feet as he tries to regain his balance. At the same time, Niall sees Harry’s expressions change, his eyes lighting up as Niall hears  _ I Wanna Dance With Somebody _ by Whitney Houston come on over the sound system. He internally groans because even though he and Harry both love this song, drunk Harry loves it even more. “Niall, we  _ have _ to dance.”

Niall doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Harry’s dragging him back into the living room. They stand in the middle of the room, swaying more than actually dancing. Harry’s body just moves from side to side, entirely offbeat, while hanging off of Niall and trying not to fumble over his two left feet again.

Eventually the song changes to a much slower one, one that actually matches their slow pace. Harry keeps a tight grip on Niall’s shoulders and a firm gaze into his eyes as they fall into a steady rhythm. Harry just smiles at him dopily.

“What?” Niall asks.

“Nothing,” Harry says. “You’re just really, really, really pretty. Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you.”

“Harry-“ Niall tries to cut in, holding back a laugh. Harry’s a lot drunker than he thought.

“You know, I’m not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.”

“Harry,” Niall says again, firmer this time, “we are, so you don’t have to use chat up lines on me anymore.”

“I know,” Harry says, interlocking his fingers behind Niall’s neck. “I just can’t believe I got so lucky.” Niall wonders the same thing as he brushes Harry’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. “Has anyone ever told you that your lips look so kissable?”

“You just did.”

“They’re just begging to be kissed,” Harry says, closing his eyes as he begins to lean in, but Niall ducks his head out of the way.

“You’re drunk,” Niall says by way of an explanation.

“No, I’m Harry.” He giggles.

“Okay, I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Niall declares, and starts to slowly maneuver him to the bedroom, despite Harry’s protests.

“But the party’s just getting started,” Harry says, even though half the guests have left already. He seems to notice this and relents, letting Niall guide him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

“Just lay down, okay? I’ll be right back,” Niall says, standing in the doorway for a moment to make sure Harry’s going to stay put, which he does.

Niall sends the rest of the guests home, claiming that Harry wasn’t feeling well. It’s a thinly veiled lie, he knows, but at least it gets everyone out of the house. When he walks back into the bedroom, Harry’s eyes are closed but Niall can tell he’s trying to fight off sleep just a little bit longer.

His eyes open when he hears a floorboard creak under Niall’s foot as he comes around the bed. “Where’s my birthday kiss?” Harry asks, reaching out to grab Niall’s hand.

“Your birthday isn't until tomorrow,” Niall reminds him, putting Harry’s hand back down by his side so he can take off Harry’s shoes and socks. “If you wait, I’ll give you all the kisses you want then.”

“But I want one now,” Harry says, trying to get Niall to look at him while he helps him take off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in just his pants. “Please,” he adds, pouting for the full effect because he knows Niall can’t resist him when he does. Niall hates that it works.

“Will you go to sleep if I do?” Niall asks, and Harry nods immediately, grin spreading across his face. So he obliges, bending down to meet Harry’s lips. It’s a little off center and Harry’s far too drunk and tired to put much effort into it, but it’s effective nonetheless.

Harry brings his hands up to cradle Niall’s cheeks to keep him there for just a moment longer. “Goodnight,” he whispers when he finally lets go, curling up on his side to finally let sleep overtake him. Niall tucks him in, whispers it back, and strips down to his boxers before climbing in on the other side of the bed.

Just before he reaches over to turn out the light, he notices the time on the clock on the bedside table reads  _ 12:03. _ Harry’s breathing has evened out, so Niall knows he’s asleep. He flips off the light and turns over to cuddle up behind Harry.

“Happy Birthday, pet,” he says into the dark.


End file.
